The present invention relates to a heating bed, which is especially intended for therapeutic purposes.
1. Field of the Invention
It is known that the use of heat can considerably relieve the pain caused by rheumatic pains, wear and tear of the skeleton, especially of the spine, and the pains resulting therefrom, and similar bodily ailments. For the most part, the heat treatment in such cases is carried out outside the home of the person afflicted in special institutions, such as hospitals or the treatment rooms of doctors. The drawback to this is that on the one hand such a treatment can only very unsatisfactorily follow the individual requirements of an adapted treatment program; furthermore, the success of the treatment can be more or less called in question due to the fact that after the treatment the afflicted person must on his way home, for example in an unheated vehicle, be exposed to unfavorable climatic conditions for a more or less long period of time, especially with regard to low outside temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention therefore proceeds from the idea that the success of heat treatment can on the average be considerably improved if the treatment is carried out in the home of the afflicted person. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which, with regard to the aforementioned field of bodily illnesses, makes it possible in particular to carry out heat treatment in the home of the afflicted person. Such an apparatus can, of course, also be used in clinics and similar treatment centers.